


This Is the New Year (and I Don't Feel Any Different)

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas is at the Hopman Cup ball, reflecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is the New Year (and I Don't Feel Any Different)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyrefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrefly/gifts).



Nicolas supposes that if one of his goals had involved becoming a celebrity, playing eleven hours of tennis is a roundabout way to accomplish it.  That method doesn’t really help in becoming a successful tennis player, however.

"Not your scene?" John draws out the syllables as he plops down on the stool next to him. It’s New Year’s and this ball is what will have to do. "I don’t blame you. Some things we just shouldn’t have to see." Glancing at the stage, where Novak Djokovic is trying to serenade someone, John adds, "Or hear."

Nicolas really didn’t want to play Hopman Cup when he could be building his ranking instead. Once Monfils got hurt and the slot opened up for a male French player, the better candidates declined, citing they already had plans in other real tournaments. The money and renewed attention will have to suffice for now. Neither will help him deal with the qualifying draw for the Australian Open next week. Hitting over a hundred aces would have been better off spread out over a bunch of victories than in a clump of three days. A new year coming but it’s the same story. Only difference is there are more people rooting for him.

"Fame is a funny thing," Nicolas says. "It just means there are more people watching you mess up than before."

"There are perks." John shrugs, that laidback manner shining through. "People you never thought you’d meet suddenly think you’re amazing."

The fame has been easier to handle because of John. He’s the only person who could even begin to understand. The rest of his season got derailed as well, dealing with minor ailments that probably started at around hour six of their match. Though it isn’t as if John would complain. That’s not the type of person he is. Nicolas supposes that shouldn’t be a shock; it takes a certain type of person to hang in even after the body gives up hours before.

Then again, John is six-foot-nine; he would always be recognizable anyway. The only thing Nicolas might have in that respect is the spiky hair and buggy eyes.

Nicolas says, "I assume you mean the ladies."

"Them too." John looks down. "Though I meant on the tour."

"Yeah. Everyone knows about you pining for Caroline."

"That was just…" John looks as if he wants to admit something else but backtracks. "Who doesn’t pine for Caroline? She has so many admirers, what’s one more? I’m sure you have some good stories about that as well."

"Yeah but those are the people who just think I should be cuddled. I mean, yeah I lost but I really don’t want their pity. I’d rather have some actual success. For people to realize there was a time when I was actually a rather decent tennis player. Especially on the grass."

John looks at him with a hint of concern, then glances at the stage. "Novak just cannot resist when there is an audience. Let’s get out of here."

Nicolas looks around, not sure they can really escape with all the corporate people here, but John grabs his hand and takes advantage of his long legs to eat up ground very quickly and they’re suddenly outside. The air is stifling and John doesn’t waste time to loosen his tie.

"People are going to notice," Nicolas starts.

"Forget them. Everyone is focused on the idiot on the stage. Do you really think people take pity on you?"

"No… well, some do. Others are impressed. You wouldn’t believe how many offers I’ve gotten because apparently they’ve only seen stamina like ours when tantric sex is involved."

That gets John to smile brightly and Nicolas likes that he’s gotten that sort of reaction out of him. "You too? Well, that and the renewed use of ‘I bet your feet aren’t the only part that’s big’ but that’s nothing new."

"It’s weird to stand there as people applaud you just for still being able to stand weeks later."

"You think that’s strange? I had a crowd at a talk show think I’m funny."

"You are," Nicolas says without thinking. John raises an eyebrow at that comment. Nicolas looks away and he tries to brush it off. "I suppose."

"So who are you trying to impress?" John strides over to the fence, intending to sit on the post but finds it more comfortable to just lean against it.

"That’s not what I mean," Nicolas says hurriedly, not liking the way the American is inspecting his every action. "Who doesn’t want to beat a big name? We both know that other players respect you based off of who you beat. I suppose it’s nice for them to think that I’m not going to give up but who really wants the match to get to that point anyway when a nice 6-4 6-2 7-5 score provides the same outcome as 70-68 in the fifth."

"Yeah." John turns away, staring off into the distance. "It’s going to be strange when we set foot on the court. Exhibition or not, people are going to care about this match. It’s being promoted as The Rematch back in the U.S. Doubt most fans would even care about this tournament otherwise."

"We’ll always have Wimbledon. We upstaged the Queen!" Nicolas laughs at the memory, then joins John at the makeshift seat on the fence.

"You should laugh about it more often," John says, then drapes an arm over Nicolas’. "It’s as if we met at a car crash. We were in two different vehicles and otherwise had no reason to meet other than passing through. Yet we both survived and for that we’re forever brought together. They’ll be reunions around the crash for decades to come. Remember where you were when you heard about the crash?"

"I guess there are worse people to be stuck with the rest of my life than you."

John tilts his head and his eyes widen at the thought, then that smile lights up his face again. "Can you do me a favor?" He waits for Nicolas to nod before continuing, "Don’t ever hook up with someone who pities you. Better even me than that."

"Are you offering?" Nicolas tries to joke but he’s wondering if he’s misunderstanding John. English is not his first language so maybe it’s being lost in translation.

"Well, it’s," he glances at his watch. Nicolas looks over and sees it say 11:59. "A new day about to come. We're going to be spending New Year's out here anyway. So, in this very moment, yes I am offering."

"I don’t thi-" Nicolas doesn’t get the words out before John leans in and kisses him. It’s a fleeting moment that allows him to stop thinking about everything that’s not quite right and enjoy.

John breaks away from his mouth but doesn’t back up. "Time to create a new story."  
 


End file.
